


The Sun and the Stars (A SoonSeok Fic Fest)

by soonseoknet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fic Fest, M/M, The Sun and the Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonseoknet/pseuds/soonseoknet
Summary: a SoonSeok fanfic festival (because there isn't enough SoonSeok fics in this fandom)hosted by soonseok-net on tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

* _All deadlines will be at the end of the day (11:59PM) in KST*_

 

Sign up: Thursday 3/23/2017 - Sunday 4/2/2017

[ Typeform ](https://soonseok-net.typeform.com/to/QxeN1j)

Check In 1: 4/21/2017-4/24/2017

Check In 2: 5/12/2017-5/15/2017

Post Date: 6/1/2017

 

If you plan on participating, please sign up via the typeform during the dates listed. If for some reason, you miss the deadline, please contact me and we can figure something out. The check in dates are for your benefit. I will check and see how far you are and if you need help with your story. All stories should be posted on the date listed above.

 

Rules:

  1. The **main pairing must be SoonSeok.** While it is fine to have other side pairings, the main focus should be on SoonSeok, as that is the whole point of this fic fest.
  2. Must be **at least** **1,000 words**. With that being said, while there is no limit to as to how much you can write, please make sure that the fic is **complete by the post date**.
  3. Anything goes. It can be rated anything from G to NC-17. You may write about whatever you would like, as long you put the **appropriate warnings** , ie: character death, abuse, rape, self harm, etc…
  4. Since there are **no specific prompts** to pick from, please feel free to write about whatever you would like. If you are stuck thinking of ideas, there are plenty of prompts that you can find [here](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists) You may also **contact me** if you would like to discuss ideas.
  5. You may **post as many fics** as you want. The more the merrier :D
  6. It is definitely **not necessary** **to go through with your fic**. This is merely meant to get more SoonSeok fics into the fandom, but sometimes life gets in the way and I definitely understand. If anything, even **if you cannot finish** by the time of the post date, feel free to **post at a later time**. Any day is a good day for a SoonSeok fic :)
  7. While it is **not necessary to post on AO3** , it would definitely be ideal. If you choose not to post on AO3, when I make the masterlist, I can still link it to wherever you choose to post your story. I will be creating a collection on AO3 so that you can post your fic to the collection when you post your story.
  8. Everyone should **submit a link** once your fic has been posted. I will update more on where to submit once I have figured out the details.
  9. More rules may possibly come, but as I am new to this, those are all the rules I can think of for now. Please let me know if you have any **questions on tumblr @soonseok-net.**



**Updated Rules (3/28/2017):**

    1. Must be written in third person point of view.

    2. Let me know if you need a beta.

Have fun and lets flood the fandom with SoonSeok fics!


	2. Check In Round One

It’s officially the first check in round for The Sun and the Stars! For everyone who has signed up, a message should have been sent so please check your messages! 

There is one person that I have not been able to reach since sign up though since a username was not given. The only info I was given was the name Jay and Tumblr/AO3 was the best way of contact so if that is you, please contact me asap! 

Also, if you did not sign up but would like to, I would definitely not be opposed if you signed up. The form is still open so feel free to sign up! (Tbh I probably won’t close the form…until post date lmaooo)


End file.
